


Did it Hurt? (Traducción)

by theaxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxx/pseuds/theaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean intenta ligar con Cas en un bar una noche usando una frase cutre para ligar. Cuando no funciona decide seguir intentándolo hasta que lo hace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it Hurt? (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Did it hurt?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542033) by [violentincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest). 



> Nota de la autora:  
> Cas tiene tendencia a tomarse las cosas demasiado literalmente. Gracias a eso una idea surgió en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Cas ante una línea para ligar? ¿Entendería siquiera la indirecta? Para consternación del pobre Dean no lo hace. Este es un fic corto, tonto y cutre. ¡Si te apetece leer algo así, por favor sigue leyendo!
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> Ayer encontré este fic super cute y me pareció tan adorable que he pensado que así más gente podría disfrutar de él. He tenido problemas traduciendo algunos juegos de palabras pero he dejado unas notas al final donde intento aclararlo tanto como puedo. ¡Espero que os guste mucho porque a mi me encantó!

A Dean le gustaba ir al Roadhouse después de trabajar. No solo ponían música increíble y tenían las mejores hamburguesas del mundo, además la dueña era la madre de su mejor amiga. Muchos regulares venían al bar, y el los conocía a todos excepto a uno. Un hombre había empezado a venir hacía unas dos semanas, cada noche de lunes a viernes.

—Le estás mirando otra vez —dijo Jo. Jo era la hija de la dueña del bar. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y una actitud que podía competir con la suya. Eran muy cercanos, y se habían besado una vez cuando estaban borrachos, pero ambos se habían apartado con disgusto al besar a su “hermano”.

Dean suspiró y apartó la mirada tomando un trago de su cerveza. —Lo sé —dijo.

No podía evitarlo. El hombre era bajo, más bajo que su tipo pero había algo acerca de él. Tenía ese pelo negro alborotado que le daba un look de “recién follado”. Vestía una estúpida gabardina de color crema que era un duro golpe a la moda pero que en él lucía adorable. Siempre venía solo y se sentaba ahí leyendo un libro lo que era también intrigante especialmente en un bar. Luego estaban sus ojos. Eran del tono de azul más atractivo que Dean había visto nunca. Eran como una piscina, una en la que podías ahogarte.

—Pues ves y dile hola de una vez. Ha venido todas las noches. Debe vivir cerca.

—No quiero molestarle.

—¿El gran Dean Winchester tiene miedo? Si no vas a decirle hola no te serviré más.

Dean suspiró y la miró. Parecía totalmente seria y sabía que lo estaba. Dejaría de servirle, y se aseguraría de que su madre tampoco lo hiciera.

—Está bien.

Tomando un profundo respiro, se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir. Así que dijo la primera frase cursi para ligar que le vino a la mente.

—¿Dolió?

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó el hombre, finalmente levantando la mirada del libro. Dean se estremeció cuando sus verdes ojos finalmente encontraron de frente al desconocido de ojos azules.

—¿Dolió? —repitió.

El hombre paró. —¿El qué dolió? —preguntó, frunciendo las cejas. A ver si no era lo más adorable del mundo.

—Cuando caíste del cielo.

Ahora el otro hombre realmente parecía perplejo.

—¿Por qué iba yo a caer del cielo?

Dean se quedó quieto. ¿Realmente el otro nunca antes había oído esa línea cutre para ligar o se estaba quedando con él?

—¿Por qué pareces un ángel? —contestó, con un tono de pregunta en su voz.

El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par, y entonces negó con la cabeza. —Puede que me hayan nombrado tras un ángel, pero no soy uno. Los ángeles no existen —dijo.

Le tomó un momento a Dean darse cuenta de que el hombre no estaba bromeando. Parecía legítimamente triste por no poder ayudar a Dean. Sin saber cómo responder se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y volvió a su taburete.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Jo en cuanto se sentó.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Tan mal ¿eh? —dijo ella riendo, y deslizó otra botella de cerveza delante de él.

****

Al día siguiente Dean vio al mismo hombre en el bar. Decidió volver a intentarlo. El hombre realmente no podía ser tan inconsciente ¿verdad? Todo el mundo conocía una línea cutre para ligar cuando la oía. Si lo volvía a intentar, seguramente el hombre entablaría una conversación o le cortaría por volver a molestarle.

—¿Eres un mago? Porque cuando te miro todos los demás desaparecen.

El de ojos azules alzó la vista hacia él otra vez. Vio el reconocimiento en su rostro, y supo que le recordaba del día anterior.

—No. Soy un profesor de universidad, y… —hizo una pausa para mirar alrededor—. El bar está bastante lleno para ser un martes por la noche.

Una vez más se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se marchó.

****

Las siguientes tres noches acabaron del mismo modo.

—Parece que he perdido mi número de teléfono. ¿Me das el tuyo?

—¿Cómo puede mi número de teléfono ayudarte con tu problema? Además… ¿Por qué necesitarías llamarte a ti mismo?

 

—Tu cuerpo es un 50% agua y yo tengo sed.

—Quien sea que te ha dado esa información está equivocado. El cuerpo de un hombre es un 60% agua, de la que estoy seguro que el bar dispone para saciar tu sed.

 

—Mi médico dice que estoy falto de vitamina U1.

—¿Es el mismo que te dio las estadísticas sobre el agua? No existe tal cosa como la vitamina U. Es de hecho una enzima.

 

Para el sábado, Dean estaba un poco feliz de que el chico no fuera al bar. Estaba agotado. Realmente no podía creer que el chico fuera tan denso, o que fuera tan bueno haciendo que Dean se sintiera como un idiota. Cuando llegó el lunes ya había recuperado su valor y lo volvió a intentar.

—Me suenas mucho… ¿No hemos ido juntos a clase? Podría jurar que hemos tenido Química.

—¿Es por eso que sigues hablando conmigo? —Ojos azules, como Dean le llamaba ahora, preguntó—. No creo, pero ¿a qué colegio fuiste?

Dean se quedó inmóvil. La frase para ligar no había funcionado, pero quizá esto derivara en otra conversación. —Fui a uno por aquí cerca.

—No. Me acabo de mudar a aquí hará un mes. Lo siento. —dijo cogiendo de nuevo su libro, y con eso Dean fue despedido.

 

—¿Trabajas en Dicks? Porque estás mostrando los bienes.2

Ojos azules alzó la mirada, y luego la bajó hacia su atuendo. —No. Compré la camisa y los pantalones en Walmart. Aunque las deportivas sí que son de Dicks.

 

Después de aproximadamente una semana usando frases para ligar cutres Dean estaba a punto de rendirse.

—¡Obviamente no está interesado! No puede creer que estoy yendo hacia él y soltando frases aleatorias —hizo una pausa—. A menos que lo haga y piense que estoy loco. ¿Crees que me está siguiendo la corriente porque cree que tengo un tornillo suelto?

—Tienes más de un tornillo suelto —dijo Jo—. ¿Pero por qué no intentas simplemente hablar con él como una persona normal?

—¡Lo he hecho, pero me despachó!

—Entonces quizá él no esté demasiado por ti.

—¡Ugh! —dijo Dean—. ¿Estáis tu y Sam viendo esas estúpidas películas ñoñas otra vez? Eso ha sonado como uno de esos títulos idiotas.

—Simplemente ves y dile algo.

Dean asintió. —Un último intento. ¡No hay forma de que no pille la indirecta tras esta! —cogió su cerveza, bajándola rápidamente y luego caminó hacia allí.

—¿Has oído de la Plataforma 9 y ¾? Bueno, se me ocurre algo más con exactamente las mismas proporciones.

—¿Qué es la Plataforma 9 y ¾? ¿Una estación de tren?

—¡¿En serio?! —chilló Dean, alzando las manos—. ¿Ni siquiera pillas Harry Potter? ¡Me rindo! —sacudiendo la cabeza se marchó dejando un muy curioso y confuso Castiel tras él.

****

El domingo, Castiel quedó con su hermano Gabriel para almorzar. Gabriel era quien había ayudado a Castiel a conseguir su puesto enseñando en la universidad ya que su novia Kali era la jefa del departamento. Fueron a un café que Gabriel juraba que tenía unos dulces increíbles. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hablando de pequeñas tonterías hasta que finalmente Gabriel preguntó.

—¿Y qué tal va todo Cassie?

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba cuando Gabriel lo llamaba así, pero si le decías no a Gabriel, él se lo tomaba como un “Oh Gabriel por favor continua haciendo eso.”

—El colegio está bien. Tengo algunos alumnos realmente brillantes este semestre, y luego están los que cogieron mi clase porque pensaron que sería fácil. Probablemente la dejen antes de la media evaluación —hizo una pausa frunciendo las cejas—. Aunque ha habido algo raro.

—¿Raro? ¿Viniendo de ti? Si tú crees que algo es raro debe serlo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, voy a este bar cada día después del trabajo para relajarme con un libro y una cerveza. También tienen las mejores hamburguesas que he probado en la vida.

—Ajá —dijo Gabriel indicándole que continuara.

—Está este chico que siempre está allí también. Creo que conoce a la propietaria. Ha estado viniendo a mí todas las noches y diciendo cosas extrañas. Creo que debe estar loco, o solo. No estoy muy seguro.

—¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas?

—Bueno… —Y Castiel procedió a contarle las cosas que Dean le había estado diciendo. Cuando iba por la mitad de la historia, Gabriel rompió a reír.

—¡Oh Cassie! ¡Eres realmente adorable! Eres tan lerdo que ni siquiera notas cuando alguien está ligando contigo.

—¿Ligando conmigo?

—Triste pero cierto. Todas ellas son bromas cutres para ligar que los chicos suelen usar con las mujeres. Casi nunca funcionan, pero sirven para reírte.

—Oh

—¿Es atractivo?

Castiel pensó en el hombre en el bar. Era alto, tenía una bonita voz áspera. También tenía las pecas más dulces y los ojos tan verde eléctrico que le recordaban la hierba en un día de verano.

—Sí, lo es.

—Entonces yo digo que vayas a por ello.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Castiel llegó a casa arrancó su ordenador. Quería asegurarse de que Gabriel no estaba bromeando y empezó a leer algunas frases cutres para ligar.

****

El lunes Dean decidió no ir y molestar al pobre hombre más. Tampoco creía que su ego pudiera aguantar otro golpe. Eso era por lo que cuando alguien se sentó junto a él y empezó a hablar, se sorprendió. Giró la cabeza para darse cuenta que era Ojos azules. ¡Ojos azules estaba sentado junto a él y le estaba hablando!

—¿Me puedes dejar tu teléfono? ¡Necesito llamar a control de animales porque acabo de ver un zorro3!

Dean le miró durante un minuto, luego una sonrisa apareció lentamente sobre su rostro y empezó a reír. —¿Acabas de usar una línea para ligar conmigo?

Castiel sonrió de vuelta avergonzado y asintió. —Tú has estado haciendo eso conmigo así que he decidido devolvértelas.

—¿Así que lo has notado?

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No. Le hablé a mi hermano sobre ti, y él me lo señaló. Lo siento, pero mi sentido del humor siempre ha sido malo. No pillo las cosas demasiado rápido.

Dean asintió. —Está bien —hizo una pausa—. ¿Entonces estabas siendo amable o estás… ya sabes?

—¿Interesado?

—Sí

—Qué te parece si me compras una copa y lo hablamos…¿eh?

—Dean

—Dean. Yo soy Castiel

—Vale Cas, claro. Seguro que puedo comprarte tantas copas como quieras.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Vitamine U (U=Tú)  
> 2\. Dick’s Sporting Goods. Es el slogan de una compañía de equipamiento deportivo.  
> 3\. Fox (significa zorro pero también se utiliza para referirse a alguien que está bueno)


End file.
